School Mayhem
by Greakfreak
Summary: Srry this is reposted because an issue. High School Drama, Romance, Bullies, a new Demi-God, and a monster, all in one year. Fun.


No PoV  
Chiron gathered up the camp. "As you all know, summer is almost over. Unfortunately, some of you over the last few summers have been, rude, impolite..." He stared at Ares cabin. "So, all cabin leaders will be attending private school. Hopefully your leaders can inspire you next summer." Groans were heard. Also a feminist scream was heard. "Ok campers, who is Clarisse hurting?" Chiron said calmly. "Conner's gone." Travis said. "Oh shoot! Conner's gone!" Travis ran off. "Ok, so moving on. Your uniforms are in my office. The schools are across the street from each other, but there is no interacting unless necessary. Everyone will update once a week. And we are lucky enough for we have concealers of the mist in each school. Percy for the boys, Katherine for the girls. Only the favored child of an original 6 can control the mist. Thalia and Nico will not be present. They are dictating a peace treaty with the big three." "Lucky." Percy mumbled. Clarisse came back being literally carried by Travis with a dart in her butt. "Got her!" Travis said. "It only took minor bruising. Don't worry, it is a hippo tranquilizer. Only last about 2 hours. She can't move but she can hear everything." Travis said. Chris came over took Clarisse and socked him in the gut. "Don't mess with Clarisse." "Oh, protective boyfriend against his brother? Bring it Rodriguez!" "Enough boys! Because Travis is leaving and we all know Conner cannot handle the responsibility, which caused his stepping down, Chris you will be in charge of the Hermes cabin." "Don't get to comfy." Travis remarked. "The girls and guys attending if it isn't obvious are, Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Katherine, Clarisse, Piper, Pollex, Will, Leo." "Chiron, I am taking collage classes. Can Nyssa go for me? It is an uneven amount either way." "Alright, Nyssa will go with the girls." Nyssa who had been walking by. "I am going to kill you Leonardo Valdez!" She hissed. Come to my office. They all trailed behind. He handed the girls white bloused and navy plaid skirts. He handed the boys slacks and navy polo's. "Here is the list of classes, pick wisely, they will follow you all year." Percy walked up to Annabeth to help him pick classes. Everyone tried to fill up their schedules to match up as best as they could. After they finished they reviewed. Annabeth, Nyssa and Will all had advanced math, all had ancient history, all had language Greek, Pollex, Percy, and Katie took Earth Science while everyone else took physics. Will, Travis and Pollex were in band. Everyone had regular Ela, and was forced to do chorus as well. There dormitory arrangements were Percy and Pollex, Travis and Will, Annabeth and Piper, Katie and Clarisse, and Nyssa would be in a room with another student. They went their separate ways.

Travis PoV  
I actually have no intention of pranking Will, to the extreme. I am actually happy I have more time to win Katie's heart. After the war, I really toned it down. That's why Conner went on a pranking spree causing me to break my ankle. He stepped down after that. But I did see why in the infirmary Will staring at a certain Hephaestus girl. Maybe I'm not the only one who tries to win a girls heart this school year. The uniforms bug me though. Less places to hide things. At least I don't have to wear a tie! I would rather be in Hades! I saw Katie. "Hey Katie-Kat!" "Hey Travis! Sorry can't talk, I have to tell my dad what happened." She said rushing to her cabin. "What are you going to tell him?" "That my cousin and great nieces and nephews are coming to school here in New York with me." She laughed. "So you think of me as your unnamed great nephew?" I gave her a sad look. "No, I think of you as an awesome friend who has seriously changed over the last year. Who is unnamed." She laughed again. "Oh, I'll give you something to laugh about!" I said. I started tickling her stomach and we fell and I was on top of her. We were both laughing. I leaned in slightly, our lips only a few centimeters away when. "Travis! Your tranquilizer is expired. Time to die!" "And that is my cue Katie dear." I got up and tapped my running shoes and they spouted little wings. I took a running start and flew in the air.  
Katie PoV  
I really don't mind the school thing. Even if Clarisse is in my room. My problem is being so close to Travis. I mean at camp, I know virtually everyone, so I can hide from the cutie. But here, I have a feeling we will be alone a lot. He almost kissed me! Or my stupid delusional mind is tricking me! How could Travis with adorable brown curly hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes, like a girl with flat brown hair and grassy green eyes. Anyway my new dorm buddy ruined my fantasy! He ran off with his adorable flying shoes. Someday he will carry me bridal style and fly me around, then slowly lean in and our lips will crash together. Uh! Stupid ADHD!  
Clarisse PoV  
I WAS SHOT WITH A HIPPO TRANQUALIZER! Seriously! A freaking hippo tranquilizer! Who does that, well besides Travis! Am I fat? I shook my head, self concerns don't get you anywhere. After Travis hid in the clouds a while, I went to Chris' cabin. "Hey Chris." I said propped up against the doorframe. "Hey." He grumbled. "Who needs to die?" I asked. "Travis! He shot you!" "Chris I'm a big girl, I can handle idiots." "Still, it just isn't right." "No, what isn't right, I have to wear a plaid skirt!" He started laughing. That cheered him up. Yeah, I like him happy, you got a problem with that?  
Will PoV  
Why do I have to go? I'm the biggest freaking kiss-up! And worse, I went to a private boy's school a couple years ago and I was hit on all year. Did I mention it was and all boys' school?!Still gives me nightmares. Anyway, Nyssa's coming! Maybe she will actually notice me for more than a friend.

*2 weeks later end of summer*  
No PoV

Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Katherine, Clarisse, Piper, Pollex, Will, and Nyssa got to their new schools.

No PoV Boy's side  
They got their locker schedules which were next to each other. They filled their lockers and 'decorated' them boy version. All put a picture of their friends and best friends. Most had a picture of their girlfriend/crush, excluding Pollex who just had one picture. His brother. Just then a huge kid came by. He saw Percy's picture of Annabeth and took the picture. "Who's she, she looks fun. If you know what I mean." "Perce don't." Travis said. "She is my girlfriend." He took Travis' picture of Katie. "Now she is someone who would be really fun!" Travis socked him in the face. "No one talks about Katie like that." He had punched him so hard he was knocked unconscious. "Sorry Travis." "Percy, don't apologize, that piece of trash needed to be told down! I was bound to get in trouble." A teacher came over. "Who punched Theodore?" "I did." Travis said. "She grabbed his shoulder and dragged him to the principle. Percy grabbed the pictures out of Theodore's hand and placed his back in his locker and Travis' in his. "I hope the girls are having a better first day than us.  
Girls PoV same time  
The girls followed the same thing as the guys. Just then as Nyssa set up her locker 2 blondes walked by. "Ewe! Look at her clothes! Oh, who is this?" The girl took her picture of Will and her. "Remove the ugly girl and he would make a fine boyfriend!" "Alana! What about your boyfriend?" "Shut up Kendra!" "Give me my picture back." Nyssa said. "No one is talking to you so shut up." Clarisse came over and snatched the picture back. "Knock it off!" She said. "Who are you? Not someone important I see." Alana said. "Can you please leave us alone? Were new." Katie said nicely. "Shut up. Hippie!" "Please leave us alone." Piper said. "If she tried, she could actually be slightly closer to my beauty." Alana said. "Beauty is on the inside. Just ask my mother." They laughed. "Oh, momma's girl!" "I calculate you have 5 seconds before Clarisse kills you." Annabeth said. They walked off.  
Guys  
Percy and Pollex walked into Earth Science, and the teacher introduced them. Percy had been new so long, it didn't bug him anymore. But the unit. Dissecting a frog. Well if you don't know, frogs are water creatures. Pollex looked pale as well. Pollex didn't talk much anymore. They were told the frogs would be dissected next class. They walked out quickly and went to Ancient history where all the guys meet up. The teacher did attendance and commented. "Peresus and Pollex are Greek, like the unit we will be working on. Pollex, do you have a brother name Castor or something?" Pollex got up and walked out. "He is an only child. He had to use the restroom, he doesn't talk much." Travis said. "Ok then, anyway, Greek Myths."  
Girls side  
"Can anyone name all 12 gods?" The teacher asked. All four girls raised their hands. But the teacher called on Alana in the front. "Um, Fish boy, the dude with the thunder, the marriage lady, that chick who lost her stupid daughter to her brother," Katie was clenching the desk, no one dissed her mom and sister! "That stupid virgin girl, her hot brother, the mailman, that idiot goddess," Annabeth was yanking her hair. "That drunk dude, the ugly worker dude," Nyssa took in a deep breath. "The love lady and her stupid warrior boyfriend." She finished proud of herself. "Excuse me, I have to use the restroom." Clarisse grumbled before leaving. The remaining girls looked at each other, planning their own way of killing her. Just then a voice said. "Actually, the gods names are, Zeus, the youngest 2nd generation, Poseidon, the 2nd child of Kronos, there brother Hades, who isn't included in the 12 Olympians, Hera, the sister and wife of Zeus, Hestia, who gave up her seat for Dionysus, Demeter, who was the mother of Persephone, who did marry Hades, Artemis, a personal favorite of mine, her younger twin Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite, Ares, Athena, and Hephaestus." Said a girl. They looked over to the girl. She had long brown hair pulled back into a high pony and blue-grey eyes. "We all know you enjoy this unit Emily, but try letting the girls who don't figure it out." Said the teacher. "Sorry." Emily said. "I'll bet you 5 drachmas she's a demi-god." "No, she is just interested." Nyssa said. Clarisse walked back into the classroom and 'accidently' hit Alana's desk. After class, they saw Emily leave. Alana followed. "Emily! Nice kiss up! I bet you just want to marry Greek myths! Oh wait, you don't want to marry!" Emily clutched her books and turned and walked away. {I might put her in again, but she was mainly filler, she was based off someone I see every day, when I look in a mirror.}The Demi-gods just watched this in horror. "She is just evil." Katie said. They went through the rest of the day and meet up in Annabeth and Piper's dorm room. They IMed the guys. They all were in Percy and Pollex's room. "Annabeth! I need major advice! I have to dissect a frog tomorrow! Get me out of it!" "Tell the teacher you easily get queasy." "Hey Katie Kat." "Is everything ok?" Katie asked. "Yeah, I got detention." "What did you do?" "Fight." "What about?" "Um, me not living with my dad." Travis said. "Oh, well I'm sorry." Katie said. "Sup Nys?" "Nothing much interesting, we meet this girl who seriously knew her Greek History!" "No one knew them in my class, it was embarrassing to know everything. I felt like Annabeth." "I'm still here Solace." "Lights out in 5 minutes." Said a voice behind both groups. "What? Camp lets us stay up till 11! It's 9!" Travis complained. "Travis, you seriously need to get out of camp more often." Percy laughed. "Well goodnight guys." Annabeth said.  
Nyssa PoV  
I walked back to my dorm and my roommate was in bed reading. Her brown hair was wild around her. "Um, hi I don't think we meet. I'm Nyssa Black." The girl put down her book to revile the girl from history. "Hi, I'm Emily" "Lights out!" "It's really nice to meet you." {Random noise to block out my last name!} "So, are you really going to sleep now?" "You crazy? It is the first day of school." "Yeah." "So, do you know those 4 other girls?" "Yeah, we went to camp together." "Cool. I wish my friends were here, but there in upper NY." "Do you know that girl, Alana?" "Unfortunately. She and Kendra went to my old school. Their parents bought them into this school. Which I mean is fine, but some kids get here for talent. I am here because they saw my writing talent." "That's cool. I have a friend who loves writing. What is your style?" "Fan fiction mostly, but I write few books. They always have some tie to Greek mythology though." I flinched. She rolled over in bed. I'm going to go to sleep, night Nyssa." She fell asleep. I quickly made a mist to Will. "Will!" He flinched in bed and sat up. "Nyssa?" "Yeah. I think your sister is my roommate!" "What? There is a demi-god here?" "Yeah, she is a writer. I swear, she is. She doesn't look like an Apollo though. She has brown hair and blue eyes." "We get those sometimes. It is an Artemis trait." "Thanks, night." "Goodnight Nyssa." I went to bed and fell asleep.

Travis PoV  
I have detention for the next week. Great way to start the year. Note my sarcasm. I just couldn't take anyone dissing Katie. I heard Will talking to Nyssa last night. I swear, I am going to get Katie this year.

Olympus PoV (Here Mogo118)  
"Zeus?" "What?" "You know how we are supposed to be getting along?" "Yeah, why?" "Well, I don't think that is part of the arrangement." Hades said pointing to his son and Zeus' daughter making out in the garden. "Don't be a buzz kill. Let my daughter get a break from your son and have fun with that kid." "That is my son." "What?!" he said, lightning in his eyes.

Percy PoV  
I was in my room studying, yes I do study, when a mist formed. It was my dad. "Sup Dad?" "Um, Percy. Do you remember why we only took Nico and Thalia to work on the peace treaty?" "Because I would e distracted with my girlfriend and Thalia is a huntress and Nico doesn't like people." "Well, we a problem." "What kind of problem? Did Thalia shoot Nico? Did Nico sent a fleet of undead solders against her, did…" "No Percy. Look." He moved and I saw them kissing with Zeus looking really ticked and Hades looking annoyed at Zeus. "What?!" "No one expected this!" "I have to tell Annabeth. Please ask Hermes to record this and send it to me. Please dad." "He already sent it to all the gods and Demi-gods." "Thanks! And please tell me there not going to die." "Thalia will be removed from the hunt, but that's it. There is no law against them dating, unless you could that father law. Where the dad has to approve." "He is a hero of Olympus." "And a son of Zeus' enemy. I will try to calm them down. Enjoy school." "Thanks." I swiped my hand through the message and made one for Annabeth. She was at her desk with Daedalus laptop. "Annabeth!" "Yeah? Chiron said emergencies only." "Open your email from Hermes!" "OK?" She fiddled with her computer then her mouth dropped. "Oh my Zeus! Is that…" "Thalia and Nico." "Why did I have no idea about this?" "It might of just…Happened." "Maybe."

Emily PoV (I am so evil!)

I saw my new roommate Nyssa with this projector thing in the shower. She was talking to this guy. It was weird, she said something about me being the guy's sister. It was weird. But maybe I am dreaming, or it is magic! I'll ask my dad tomorrow if that kind of projector is even around.

Clarisse PoV

I want to hurt that Alana girl so much. First for insulting my friends, second for calling me unimportant, thirdly for dissing my father. I spent most of my evening sketching plans. I have about 5 scenario where she is never heard of again and about three where she is found, brutally hurt. "Hey Clarisse. Who do I need to hurt?" he quoted me. "Hey Chris. I am a big girl. I can handle it." "What happened?" "Just some jerk here. I'll be fine." "I miss you." He said. I may be tough, but I am a girl at heart, and you heard me right, I have a heart. "I miss you too." "So, to destroy this girl, stragity 9 or stragity 13?" "Neither will work because she isn't a demi-god." "I see you are out of your skirt." "Are you kidding? I changed as soon as I finished my classes." I looked down at my loose baggy pants. They had the words track or the front left leg and field on the back of the right leg. (I own these and they are SUPER COMFY!) I also had the sweatshirt he gave me for our anniversary; it had 4 simple words on it. 'Touch me and die' in white. The sweatshirt was navy, matching my pants. "I wish I could have seen that. Have you seen the vid my dad emailed to all of us?" "No. Play it on your laptop." He opened his and it was Thalia and Nico talking in the Olympus Gardens. "What is so special about? Oh My Zeus!" I screeched as Nico kissed Thalia! Her huntress gear disappeared, but she just kissed him back! "Whoa!" "Yeah." He laughed. "Please deposit another Drachma." "I have to o Clarisse. I love you." I have never said it back. He understands though. "I love you too." I said quickly as the message faded. "Wha-" Chris said as the message disappeared. I smiled. Just then my roommate Katie walked in. "Who died, you're smiling!" she freaked. "Shut up Gardner, I can smile." "You talked to Chris, didn't you?" "Yeah." "What is it like?" "What?" "Having a boyfriend." "Why are you asking me?" "You have one and Piper would say stuff like love dovy. I want honest answers." "Good, I guess. Why?" "I kind of want a boyfriend, and he is your boyfriend" "You wanna date Chris?!" "No! EW! I want to date Travis! I was saying your boyfriend's brother! EW!" "Oh, Travis? He is in love with you. He flirts with you at like every point of the day! Plus, Chris told me." "Really?" "Don't act like you couldn't tell. Even I could see it. Me! The daughter of Ares!" "I just saw an annoying son of Hermes." "That is there way of flirting. They annoy their way into your life, then you become friends, then they ask you out." "How are you so smart about Hermes cabin?" "My dad didn't claim me until I was 10 and I came to camp when I was 7. I learn things." "So just wait for him to ask me out?" "Yeah. And if you tell anyone about this conversation, I will kill you." "Won't have it any other way." She said. I went t my bed and pulled back my dark red sheets. I climbed in. I thought of Chris as I fell asleep.  
Annabeth PoV  
The classes here aren't that bad, I am easily passing all of them, I just don't like being away from all my friends, and my boyfriend. I just want to get this semester over with. And what the Hades was that video with Thalia and Nico?! I am IMing her! So I did. "Thalia Grace, Mt. Olympus." I dropped the coin in and Thalia was reading Rolling Stones Magazine. "Thalia!" "Sup Annie?" I clicked the video and showed her. Her mouth dropped. "How?" "Hermes. I can't believe you didn't tell me!" "I swear it was a small crush, but as we worked with our fathers, we grew closer. We were sitting out there listening to the muses singing Mayday Parade, then he asked me is he could kiss me, and I said yes." "Do you love him? Was it worth breaking your oath?" I asked her. "Yes. May dad's reaction was insane. He practically murdered Nico, but Hades and Poseidon handled dad." She laughed. "At least you're happy. I know life hasn't been number one for you. But I am glad you're happy, plus, if he hurts you. I will personally kill him." "Thanks Annie. And I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner." "It's fine." I swiped my hand through the IM. I changed into my Pajamas. Percy's shirt and blue pants. He was just going to toss this shirt! It was too small for him. It was deep blue and he wore it like every day. So I took it. I swear, I can smell the ocean every time I wear it, even if I wash it!  
* 3 months and 20 days later, Christmas break*

Annabeth PoV  
I like school, but I am as pumped as everyone for this break from this school. I miss the sweet smell of camp, my boyfriend, my siblings, my boyfriend, Chiron, and Percy Jackson. Sure we can hang out, some weekends, but I need time with Seaweed Brain!

Piper PoV  
Ugh, freedom! I am tired of this place! It is worse than my cabin! And Leo is back at camp!  
Katie PoV  
Travis hasn't asked me out. Was Clarisse lying about him liking me? I don't know.

Clarisse PoV  
I haven't touched a weapon in 3 months and 20 days! Do you know have deprived I am I have to get to camp!  
Percy PoV  
I hate boarding school. I get to see my mom and my girlfriend nonstop for two weeks!  
Travis PoV  
Must Prank! I finally can relate to Clarisse about something! I am deprived! I am depressed! I am in love with Katie Gardner! Wait, I was freaking out, not revealing my crush! All true facts. Maybe I can get her under the mistletoe?  
Pollex PoV  
Castor would have liked that school. He was always enjoying life, laughing and kidding with the Stoll's and everyone at camp. Everyone loved him. He never had hardships. Even after breakups, everyone loved him. He was just that fun person. But he is gone. Castor is dead. So I get to hide away in the empty Dionysus cabin and get guilt presents. I usually just throw them in the Hermes Cabin. I just want to go to a grape field alone and live a boring life. Why did I have to be born with immortal blood?  
Will PoV  
I have to get Nyssa this year! I have 6 days! I will kiss her at midnight on New Year's! Yeah, that's romantic Solace!  
Nyssa PoV  
I talked to Chiron and he said it would be ok if we could see if Emily could come to camp. I am sure she is a demi-god. She is coming back with us for new years.  
Emily PoV  
Nyssa was really sweet and invited me to her camp to celebrate New Year's. Sounds like fun. My parents already said yes I could. I told them the cool name Camp Half Blood. They acted weird and told me I should defiantly go. It was weird. Oh well.  
Travis PoV  
I am wearing my Mindcraft tee and jeans! I never thought I would miss them! I love camp. I grabbed two sodas from the stash and walked over to the fields. "Hey Gardner." "Sup Trav?" "Grabbed you coke." "Thanks." She took the can and popped it open. She smiled as the fizz popped in her mouth. I took a gulp of mine and sat down. "Hey Travis look up." Katie said. I did. She had made a vine over us with the little green plant with red berries. "You stole my idea." "You made me wait 3 months." She grabbed my shirt and kissed me. Boy it was amazing.  
Annabeth PoV  
Percy has refused to let me leave the doorway as you can guess, there is mistletoe. Not that I really mind though.  
Clarisse PoV  
As soon as I got to camp, I grabbed Maimer and bursted into my cabin. "Mama's home!" I yelled. I heard mostly, oh she's back? I was hoping she wouldn't. They missed me! Just then Chris came into our cabin. "Have you seen…" he saw me and ran up and kissed me. I was shocked, but responded. "I missed you." He said. "Me too."  
*one week later*  
I stood at Thalia's tree. This was the ultimate test, if she crosses the border it is true. A taxi pulled up and Emily stepped out. "Hey Nys!" she called. She ran up the hill and crossed the border. "Whoa, this camp is cool." "I was right." "What?" "You're a demi-god. I am the daughter of Hephaestus.""Cool! Who am I?' "We think Apollo." Just then a yellow light appeared over her head. It had a lyre and a quill in it. "Welcome, daughter of Apollo." Chiron said. She smiled big, not the reaction you get out of mot demigods. "Nyssa. We're having a cabin leader meeting. We are discussing how school is." "Wait, all your group, they were demigods too?" "Yeah. Hey Lend! Can you show newbie around?" I called to the blond son of Athena. "Sure. Hi, I'm Lend." "Emily." She said going up an octave. "Have fun Em." I walked o the meeting. "Ok, besides finding a new demigod, what other information have you learned?" Chiron asked. "I learned Travis plays Harp." 'You promised that was just between us!" "I didn't swear!" 'Harp?" Clarisse asked. "It is the larger version of the lyre, my father invented the lyre. Just forget it." He said, face in hands. "It's fine Travis. We all have those embarrassing things about us." Katie said rubbing Travis' back. "Not me!" "Oh, so you want me to say it?" "Don't you dare Gardner!" "Clarisse… Was picked to be soloist in the chorus concert for her soprano voice, as well as she has nightmares about being trapped in a jar." Katie crossed her arms in victory. Clarisse gripped the lawn chair, like she was gripping to life. "Clarisse isn't attacking?" Chiron said. "Meeting dismissed." We left. Me and Will walked around and I left to get ready for their New Year's firework show. I was doing the final touches when Will came over. "Hey Nyssa. Wanna go to the fireworks?" "I kind of have too." "I meant as a date." "Oh. Sure." Eck! "Ok, see you tonight." He left. I screamed at the top of my lungs in excitement! I went to the lake and it was packed just like Fourth of July, just less people. I noticed my friends sitting in a general area. I walked over. I saw Emily and Lend. He was poking her nose and she was hitting his arm. They are hopeless. I saw Clarisse and Chris just talking. Annabeth was in a boat in the water with Percy. They were laughing. Katie was kissing Travis. Piper and Leo were kissing. I sat with Will on his checkered blanket. I looked up to see the fireworks start. We put a timer in the air. It counted down with us. "4, 3, 2…" I never finished counting. As the number hit one, I was kissed. I was kissed on New Year's! By a one Will Solace. Best New Year's yet!

Emily PoV  
"Stop poking me!" "Why blue eyes? Hey that rhymed!" "Shut up! And I don't like being poked." "What about being tickled?" he tickled my stomach. I laughed. "Lend s-stop." I have always hated my laugh. He stopped as the show started. "This is beautiful." I commented. "Yeah. It gets better every year. 4th of July is better though." He said. "I wish I could see them." "You're not staying?" "Nope, I am going to finish school at the private school that the leaders are going too. After that, I might come back." "Well, I hope you do. I would miss my bestie!" "We have known each other for 5 hours." "So. It only took my brother 2 minutes to deliver the Gettysburg Address." "Wait, your brother is Lincoln?" "Yupe." "Awesome."  
*one week later*  
Katie PoV  
We packed our bags and got ready to leave once again. I hated this school. We piled in the van. All of us including our newbie Emily started groaning about school. We stopped in front of the boy's school first. Me, Nyssa and Annabeth kissed or boyfriends goodbye. "There are single people here you know." "Not for long." Nyssa said barely audible. Stupid ELA class, I'm using big words! (Same reaction when it happened to me!) We waved one more time before closing the door and driving to the opposite parking lot for the girl's school. Really, why two parking lots, kills the earth! We pulled up and we all got out. We went to our dorms and I collapsed face first into my bed. "I hate school.' I said. "Shut up Garden girl. We all do, except Annabeth." Clarisse said.  
Annabeth PoV  
"Another time at camp gone." "Just think Annabeth, just 5 months until the dance." "If I hear Alana or Kendra say 'Cool story bro' one more time, my dagger is commin out!" "Did you just say commin? That isn't punctuationally correct!" "Shut up Piper." I said. We walked to history class. "Ok class. Who did something interesting over break?" Emily raised her hand. She better not spill the beans! "I got to hang out with some new friends." She said. "Cool Story bro! Now shut up. I got to see my epic BOYFRIEND! Can't top that huh?" She rubbed in Emily's face. Piper and Clarisse held my wrists so I didn't freaking murder this girl. "Ok Alana. Sorry." Emily said gently. We were all shocked. I would expect this flamboyant girl to spaz right back. "Well class. Why don't we start with a refresher? How many labors did Hercules perform?" "Excuse me, that is his roman name, if you look in the textbook it clearly says Heracles." Emily said just above a whisper. "Opps my bad. Thank you Emily." "Kiss up!" Alana spat at her just above a whisper. I raised my hand. "Annabeth?" "May I use the restroom?" "Of course." I ran out of the room and ran into the ladies room. I made sure it was empty and made a mist. "Lend, Camp Half Blood." My brother appeared at our work table sketching plans. "You have Maneuver 17 backwards Lend." He snapped his head up. "Annabeth? Do you need Chiron? Or Malcolm?" "No. I need you." "Me?" "Yeah. Emily is in deep trouble. There is a jerk at our school. You know how most Apollo kids are very brave and stand for what they believe in?" "Yeah." "She isn't like that. Maybe you could stop by?" "It won't look weird, right? It would kill my 6 month plan. (Name the show and I will dedicate a story!) "You don't need a six month plan. Come down here at 4. We get out of class then. You come in, say hi to Em, and peck her on the cheek and leave!" "Peck her on the cheek? I barely had the guts to tickle her on New Year's!" "She would love you if you did it!" "I am leaving now."  
Time elapse  
"Ok class, remember your textbook tomorrow." Said Mrs. Parker. We walked out of the classroom and Lend was leaning against the lockers next to the room. "Hello cutie. Did you see my perfect face and decide to come meet me?" Kendra said. "No Kendra, he came for me!" Alana said. "Lend?" Emily said coming out of the room. "Hey Emily." He walked over and hugged her. "You know him?" Alana said like toxic. "Yeah, I missed her so much." He said kissing her cheek. Emily turned a deep red. "How could you like her? She's so ugly." "No, she has the softest brown hair and the most beautiful eyes. She has the kindest words to the meanest people and the cutest laugh." Emily giggled, unintentionally. "Em, the teachers are going to be ticked if they see you have a guy here. Why don't you walk him out?" "O-ok." She said. She walked out with him.  
Lend PoV  
"Did you see those girl's faces? That was rich." "There so mean." "I could tell. I'm glad I could help." "Sometimes I just want to punch her!" "I hold myself from doing thinks too. But sometimes I embrace that adrenaline." I leaned in and was so close, I could hear Kiss the Girl from The Little Mermaid playing in my head. She took a step back. "Thanks for pretending to be my boyfriend to get them off my back. I have to go. I'll see you soon." She ran up the steps back into the school. "How am I an Athenian? I am an Idiot!" I hailed a taxi.  
Piper's PoV  
"How much you wanna bet there locking faces right now?" I said. "I'll get in this bet, I bet she kicked him out of here." "Try neither." Emily said. "Oh hey Em. How'd go?" "Fine. We said goodbye and he left." "Really?" "Yeah." "Em, Apollo kids can sniff out a liar easy, but they also can't lie themselves very well." "Well, thanks for the fast fact Annabeth." She said before going to her room.  
Clarisse PoV  
Ugh, Emily's ticked, It is never when an Apollo kid is ticked. The sun usually goes dark and someone close to them gets sick. I know I have beat enough up to know.  
Nyssa PoV  
Emily was upset after Lend left. "Hey Em." She pulled her head out of her notebook. "Oh hey Nys. What's up?" "You ok?" "I fine, really." "Ok."  
Time elapse  
"Guys! The dance is today! The schools are combining for it!" Travis spazzed. "Trav, you sound like a girl." Percy said. "We know about the dance." "Yeah Stoll. We know you just want that cliché moment where you run slow-mo to Katie and kiss her." "Yeah." He smiled his cheesy smile. Come on guys. I IMed Leo and Chris. There on their way. The dance is in 2 hours. Let's eat then change." Percy said. "Um, I'm not going." Pollex said just above a whisper. "Yeah you are man! Were men! We stick together until out girlfriends come along!" Travis said raising his fist. "Fine. Can we just eat then?" he said. "Come on guys! I'll call the pizza guy, what are we getting?" "Pepperoni and extra cheese!" Travis said insanely. The others thought foam was going to flood out. "Ok Travis." Percy IMed the pizzeria. And yes, demi-gods do work there. Half an hour later there pizza came. They ate and looked at the clock. They quickly changed and walked over to the girl's school, where the dance was held. They saw the camp van outside. In a nice tux stood a cleaned up Leo. Next to him was Chris, a Demeter girl and Lend. They walked inside. "Hey Percy, who is she?" Pollex asked. "Oh, she's your date." Percy said like it was obvious. "What?" "We got you a date." He said slowly. Pollex looked over to her and she was really pretty. She looked similar, but different to Katie. They knocked on Annabeth's door, excluding Lend, Leo and Chris who were behind a pillar. "Hey guys!" Emily called. She let them in. they closed the door. The remaining guys went over and knocked again. "Who is it?" Emily said as she opened the door. "Lend?" "Leo!" Piper called hugging her boyfriend. "Rodriguez?" "That the best I get Clarisse?" She laughed and hugged him. "Much better. " She hit his arm. "I had it commin." "Lend, what are you doing here?" "It's a dance. Usually a guy brings a girl. You're a girl, I'm a guy. I thought it was obvious." He said. "I know what a dance is. Why are you here?" "To be your date." "Oh." She squeaked.  
Annabeth PoV  
"You shipped in dates?" I kissed his cheek. "You are a sweetheart." "You say it like someone disagreed." "Shut up Percy. It is called a complement, you probably won't get another from me." I joked. We walked to the gym. I took Percy's hand. He looked at my dress. It was grey, it had small crystals imbedded into it. It shined into the disco ball's light. I went to the center of the dance floor and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Annie! Who is this?" Alana said bitterly. "My boyfriend, Percy." "How is it all you ugly girls have hot boyfriends? What company do you use?" "The 'I'm a nice person and get a boyfriend' company." I said. She walked away defeated. "Nice work Wise Girl." "Still haven't thought of anything better?" "Actually I have. The love of my life." I kissed him as we swayed in the colorful light.  
Clarisse PoV  
"Stop staring Rodriguez." "Am I anything besides Rodriguez to you?" "A punching bag?" "Love ya to Clarisse." He stared down t my dress. Yes, I wore a dress. It is red. It had this poufy skirt. I would rather poufy and able to take two steps, then that tight crud. He took my hand and dragged me on the dance floor. "I got you something." "What?" He handed me Maimer. "Fine, I'll give you one dance." We walked out and he started break dancing, it was a fast song. This guys a good dancer. But you will never here a complement from me. Time for some fun. "Chris! Shouldn't you dance with your GIRLFRIEND?!" He got up and walked over to me. "You must ruin my fun, don't you?" "That's why you love me." He leaned in and kissed me. "So true."  
Nyssa's PoV  
I walked on Will's arm around the dance. "Are we actually going to dance?" "Maybe. Bu I want to flash off my amazing girlfriend." I looked down at my rust colored dress. "Thanks Will." "For what?" "Always caring." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.  
Piper PoV  
I wrapped my arms around Leo's neck. We swayed around. "I missed you Leo." "I missed you too Princess." "I take it back. I didn't miss you." "Awe, Princess angwy?" "Shut up Leo." "With pleasure." He kissed me. I love our relationship.  
Katie PoV  
"Travis really?" "What? It's tradition!" "Yeah, spiking a punchbowl is tradition, not filling it with gym socks." "Then you have never gone to the same school as a Hermes kid before." "Can't we dance, I mean if you don't I'll just go back to my dorm room." "No1 I just finished!" he said taking my hands. "Ok then, let's dance." We joined the mass of teens dancing. I stared at my dress, it was full of flowers, and I found it on my bed this morning. It even had a vine belt. "Your mom?" he asked. "Your dad?" I asked squeezing the flower and water coming out. "I see the gods gave us there favor." "Or Aphrodite blackmailed them." "Same difference." He kissed me.  
Pollex PoV  
I danced with the Demeter girl, whose name was Helen. We were mostly quiet. "I'm sorry you're always sad. I understand your pain. I want to come over and talk to you sometimes, but I'm scared." Her voice small and quiet. "You feel my pain? Did you lose your twin to a monster? Huh?" I spat at her. "Yes. My sister Clytemnestra. She died in a Hellhound attack." She walked away. I followed her. "I'm so sorry. I just don't like people feeling bad for me, and I snapped." "It's fine. I snap sometimes too." "This is your first prom, right?" "Yeah." "Then why don't we end it right?" I took her hand and led her to the dance floor. She rested her head against my chest. She was a good 5 inches shorter than me. She kissed my cheek. "Thank you." We swayed to the music slowly.  
Emily PoV  
I walked into the gym with Lend. He held my hand. I looked down at my dress like an idiot. It was a shot black dress with a hot pink corset. The bottom had ruffles on it. "Can we dance?" "Um, sure." I responded. I wrapped my arms around his neck, like all the other girls. "I have to admit, I'm not a great dancer." "well, we will have to learn as we go then, ok?" "Ok." We swayed slowly. Just then I saw Annabeth give Lend a thumbs up. Then the song Kiss The Girl came on. He turned the brightest red.  
Lend PoV  
I hate my sister so much. Why did I have to tell her what happened when I was about to kiss her? "I used to love this movie." Emily said. "Yeah, my little sister loved that movie." "Cool, I love those old movies with songs, there so cute!" "He Em?" "Yeah?" "Have you ever been kissed before?" "No, actually beside your fake boyfriend thing, I have never had a boyfriend." "I haven't had a girlfriend or a kiss either." I admitted. I leaned in and as the last line played, I obeyed the song and I kissed her. When people say they feel fireworks and explosions, they are so right. It was magical. The gods could come right now and give us all thrones and I wouldn't be as happy as I am right now!  
No PoV  
"And the winner of the Queen of the Night is, Alana P.!" Said the Principle. She acted like she had no idea she would win as she walked up the stairs. "Thank you, thank you! I know, you all love me!" "Wait! It says here you can only run if you have a grade point average of 90 or up. You have a 77%! The runner up, and this year's winner is; Annabeth Chase!" Annabeth was clearly shocked. She walked u to the stage. The plastic tiara was put on her blonde head. "And the king of the night is, Percy Jackson!" Percy walked up and accepted his crown. "Now your princess curls truly have their purpose." Percy whispered to her. She smiled and danced in the room with him.  
Time elapse  
Clarisse PoV  
So the dance is over and we got to visit camp again. It flew by so quick because of all the couples. Now were back in school and I'm playing sick. "Sorry Gardner, I'm sick, I can't perform in the concert." "Wow Clarisse. She with a 104 temperature who leads training, is sick on the day of the concert and she can't get out of bed? That's pathetic." "The gods will watch!" "There always watching stupid! Whatever! Have fun, sitting in a lonely room alone all day." She left. I jumped out of bed and took my sword from under my mattress. I started twisting and turning it. I knock on the door caused me to hide it behind my back. "Come in." I said. The principle who I have no intention of learning her name, came in. "Clarisse La Rue?" "Yes? Sorry, I haven't felt good today." "I'm surprised, children of Ares usually don't care about sickness." "The god of war? I admit I'm tough, but the god of wars daughter? The gods aren't real!" "Sure they are, you fought in a war with them, what, a year ago? Not to mention your boyfriend betrayed them!" "Shut up about Chris!" Shoot! Chiron said never show emotion to a monster's taunts, they will find your weakness. "And what about your friend, Selena? She was a traitor. And your father never chooses sides. Doesn't that make you a traitor?" "No. No one you said is a traitor. Selena did it to protect Charlie and Chris was confused. My father may switch sides, but he has true loyalties. Why don't you revile your true form?" "Oh, Clarisse, that would be too simple. You would know how to beat me! But you can tell I'm not a gorgon or a hellhound. So let's see what your precious Chiron taught you, shall we?"  
Emily PoV  
"Ok class, Miss La Rue is sick, so we need a replacement. I have chosen a singer already. She didn't audition, but her voice was wonderful. Emily, congratulations." What?! I have awful stage fright. "I can't." "Well, if you don't do it, you will lose 50% of your grade." "Fine." "Excellent. So we are doing 2 songs and the boys will join us for our final piece, Don't Stop Believing." We all nodded our heads. "Ok Emily, come up and sing for us." "Ok." I am so glad I wore my hair down. I can hide in it later. I walked up to the mic and waited for the tape to sing the guys part, after it did I started mine. "Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere." The choir started behind me and sang the lyrics. After we finished, I ran out of the room. I meet up with the others. "That was SO embarrassing!" "No, you had an amazing voice!" "Sure. We should go check on Clarisse." "We walked to her room and Katie unlocked it. There laid Clarisse underneath the principle. "Hello Demi-Gods! Emily, did you think you were asked to come because you thought you hate talent? Nonsense! You were sent to draw in friends." I rubbed m rubber bracelets. I hadn't worn them all year. I wore them today. "Em! Where did you get those bracelets?" "The store! Is this the time?" "I thought the Apollo girls got hair pins?" "Em, tap your bracelets!" "Ok?" I hit my 'Be My Anti-Valentine bracelet and a beautiful red bow appeared. I hit my LIVE bracelet and a quill appeared on my back. I took aim and shot my principle in the back. "Arg! You stupid Mortals! Emily! They only like you because your special. But if you were normal, they wouldn't care about you! No one cares about you! You are alone in this world!" I feel to my knees. "Em, don't listen to her! It's a mind trick!" Annabeth called. I curled up, I couldn't do anything.  
Annabeth PoV  
That think seemed to feed on her fear. Her sadness. Explains also why Clarisse hasn't done anything either. I grabbed my dagger from my waist band. "Oh, Annabeth Chase! All you want is your precious family. Your parents back together, your boyfriend and your best friends around. Luke and Thalia all with you and Percy. You want to be with everyone you love and to be smart. But you're not! You're stupid and weak! Your stepmother will never let your parents be together! Luke is dead and Thalia has a boyfriend now! Percy won't stay with you forever! He will bore of your intellect and dump you. Give up Annabeth." I fell to my knees and cried. She was right.  
Piper PoV  
She took out 3 demi-gods with words! "Oh, who do we have next? Piper!" "I'm not afraid of you!" I said voice cracking. "You're not afraid of me Piper, you're afraid of everything else. You know in a matter of time you will lose everyone you love to someone better. You already lost Jason! Your dad doesn't have any time for you and your boyfriend will break up with you when sees a pretty face." She found my kink, my one weakness, my insecurity. See beat me without laying a finger on me.  
Nyssa PoV  
"Gardner! Call the guys! We need them!" I charged at this unknown monster. "Nyssa, Nyssa, Nyssa. You think you could beat me even if you can't stand up to Drew? You are weak. Will only loves you because he feels bad for you.""No! He loves me!" I said tears streaming down my face. "When did he tell you that? After Drew made fun of you?" "No! He loves me!" "Have you seen his ex's? He doesn't love you, he feels bad how weak you are!" I failed, she is too strong...  
Katie PoV  
"Guys! Get down here! Please! I'll hold her off." "No Katie! Wait for us!" Travis yelled at me. I swiped my blade through the message. "I'm sorry Travis." I whispered. I charged at this monster.  
Travis PoV  
"Katie!" I screamed as the mist disappeared. I shook the desk as my fist came down on it. Hermes children have very controlled tempers, but I they flair, run. "Travis. We need to get down there, come on." Percy called pulling Riptide out. We ran across the street. I flew. I beat all the guys. I saw Katie. I heard what she said to her. "Travis doesn't love you. He is just saving up for causing you more pain!" "No Travis wouldn't." "What has he done for the last 9 years?" She collapsed onto her knees. "Katie!" I flew over to her. "Oh, Travis Stoll. She wouldn't stay with you. She only dated you because you mellowed out your pranking." She said with a seductive voice. I shook my head. "Katie loves me!" "Are you sure? Have you pranked her as big sense you started dating?" "No, but." "She doesn't love you Travis! SHe only cares about you leaving her alone." I fell to my knees.  
Percy POV  
We ran and saw Travis fall to his knees. All the girls were too, but none of them had a scratch on them. "Annabeth!" "Oh, Percy Jackson. You really thought you could trust her? Just like Selena and Luke, check out your loyalties. You're weak Percy." She spat my mistakes. "I'm weak." I said dropping to my knees.  
Pollex PoV  
Oh my Zeus1 this think has somehow captured everyone with words. I pulled off my ring that had a grape vine on it and my sword appeared. I slashed at the woman but she simply said. "Pollex, why are you here? Everyone knows Castor was always better and deserved to live why you die instead." "No, Castor believed in destiny." "But do you really think he would put his beliefs over his life? You knew how he loved life. You think he would except dying at such a young age?" I was crying. "No!"  
Will PoV  
"I know who you are. Cassandra!" "You look so much like him!" she changed from the brown haired teacher to a beautiful blonde girl with the most beautiful blue eyes. "Like father like son I see." "Why are you doing this Cassandra?" "Your daddy! He cursed me for denying his love!" "No! He cursed you because he gave you a gift and you deceived him!" "Same difference." "No it isn't!" "William, Nyssa doesn't love you. She only said it because you were the only guy to tell her that." "Lies. I know all your tricks Cassandra! You tell people what they don't want to hear. I am the son of the god of truth. He loved you. He told you that. You tricked him. Predict this!" I shot an arrow at her. She exploded into dust. Everyone stood up. Eyes red from tears. "Tell anyone about this and you all die." Clarisse said. I hugged Nyssa. "Will, she just was so believable. Tell me you don't only love me because you feel bad for me." Nyssa said clutching to my torso. "Nyssa. I felt bad you were being teased, but I have always loved you." I kissed her. The couples were hugging and the remaining kids were just looking around. I looked at Emily who was hugging herself. "You ok Em?" "She found my nightmare, my weakness. My insecurity and low self confidence." She started crying. I hugged her. "Everyone get's scared." "I am the worst Apollo child yet!" "No, all the children of Apollo are special in their own wonderful ways." I said comforting her.  
No PoV  
For trashing a dorm room and boys coming over to the girls' school, all of them were expelled. Percy was the calmest, seeming he has been kicked out of countless other schools. They went to camp and explained without minor details what occurred. He was stunned on the occurrence. Just then Apollo appeared. "Lord Apollo, what is it you need?" "I need to speak with my son and daughter." "Emily, Will." Chiron said. They followed their father to the forest. "Hello children. It is great to finally meet you Emily." "Thank you lord Apollo." She bowed gently. "Sometimes I see you in me, and sometimes I don't. You don't have to bow, stand. I had a start to a poem, listen." "Oh great." Will said. "The voices are gone…" "Love has prevailed over all;  
Nothing can stop it." Emily finished. "I'm sorry lord Apollo." "No, that actually works. The voices are gone; Love has prevailed over all; Nothing can stop it." "So father is there anything else you wish to speak to us about, I have a class in 5 minutes." "Yes William. I come to apologize for Cassandra. I was proud you were able to stand up to her, and Emily, she purposely dug in and found your weakness. I'm sorry. Just know she lied, she was always an excellent liar." "I understand." "And Nyssa and Lend?" Both children of Apollo turned red. "Just don't break their hearts, my head is at stake. But I doubt it, you both see love, Aphrodite was in my ear every second." "Thanks." They said. Will looked at his watch. "I'm late, I have to go!" Will ran off. Emily turned but her father grabbed her forearm. "Emily wait." "What is it?" "You know how I said I see me in you?" "Yes." "Well, I also see my sister. Her beautiful brown hair and blue eyes." He ruffled her hair. She felt something appear, but she wasn't sure. "I see you're wanted. Your bow and arrows will always appear with those bracelets. Bye." She turned and he disappeared. "Hey Em." "Hey Lend." "I like the crown." "What?" he held up his sword and she saw her reflection and she had a small tiara on the side of her head. "I should take it out." "No, it's cute." "Cute isn't a word I like being called." She took it out and held it in her hand. It was small and had a clip so she could clip it in. "Is it a special weapon?" "I don't think so, my bracelets are. I think he was just being nice." She looked at it one more time as it shimmered in the sunlight. "Come on, we have swords training." He said. He took her hand and they walked to the arena.


End file.
